General knacks
General knacks, Knacks to be taken by any pony who is anypony Friendship pool Your friendship pool is how you channel knacks. You have a total amount of friendship points base on your rank, and each knack costs a certain amount in the section which says cost (friendship points is abbreviated as fp). You mark off on your character sheet how many friendship points you have and erase them as you use them. Regaining Friendship points There are three ways to gain friendship points. You regain however many friendship points based on what your ST says (see page XX). # You are reassured by your friends, perhaps you take a huge risk that you wouldn't normally take or a mental stress explosion was interrupted. # You have performed a three die stunt. Regaining an extra friendship point or gaining an extra die. # You take an eight hour rest gaining 1 friendship point per hour. # At the end of a session you regain, or gain, a number of friendship points based on how much your GM gives you # Good role playing # Improving the story STs may include different ways to gain friendship points back based on personal taste and what flavor goes with the game. Physical general knacks Bucking cost: 1 friendship point Your hind legs are mighty powerful, they could kick a tree down if you weren't too careful. In fact your legs are so powerful they can be considered weapons. System When rolling to buck anything you double your successes Elasticity cost: 1 fp When it comes to taking a hit no pony is better, in fact when you do it usually doesn't affect you that much. You can shrug off falling into a barn no problem, and bounce off anything that normal ponies would smack right into. System Gain +2 physical soak for a full day after spending the fp Social Knacks Adorable cost: 2 fp No pony can resist you, you are the bell of the ball not just another Jane Doe... You somehow have a face that no pony can say no to, partially magically. System You make a GENEROSITY + MANIPULATION roll at plus 2 successes You're going to LOVE ME! Cost: 2 fp 1 mental stress When it comes to intimidation you are the best. You can make any pony cower in fear before you, in a good way. When activating this knack you choose how you're going to intimidate the perp and will get them to reveal any information they might have that you want. It might be a bit jarring to be that scary so it will cause one mental stress, non soakable. System Gain +2 dice to intimidate, manipulation, or dew drop decimal (for recovering information) and the ST must have that character tell you at least one thing that character knows for every successful roll you make at moderate or hard, depending on if the character was hostile towards you at the beginning or not. Liar Jack cost: 3 fp You can flat out lie to some ponies face and they will believe you, it doesn't matter how outlandish the lie is you tell it they believe it. Even if they do figure out your ingenious lie you will have had time to get away. This knack still works even if your main element is honesty. System You tell a series of lies, the character you tell these lies to will instantly believe you. Either 30 minutes game time must pass, or one scene, before they can make a roll to figure out the bluff. The target number is a roll off, roll. Mental See the fourth wall cost: 2 fp Some ponies are so clairvoyant that they can predict the near future. Unlike Pinkie senses this is more about knowing what will happen next rather than random events. They can also figure out secrets of the universe that perhaps other ponies can't. System Once per session a PC may ask a question of the ST which she must answer, however this answer may be as vague as desired. Outsmart cost: 1 fp When it comes to the double talk no pony can beat you, your silver tongue moves in circles around the minds of lesser ponies. When making an outsmart roll you make a manipulation roll to send ponies thoughts in the wrong direction, to make them not see what you're trying to do. System You make a manipulation roll at +2 successes against a ponies wits roll and their at a +2 dif.